


New and Unexpected

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Naoki Hisao = the name of my main character

“That’s… unusual,” a wide-eyed Mitsuru said. “For lack of a better term.”

“Can’t say… I’ve ever… seen that happen!” Akihiko grunted as he pulled hard on one of Junpei’s arm.

Naoki, who was pulling on the other with all his might, mentally agreed.

“Stop commenting and HELP ME!!!” Junpei shouted, still trapped under the Shadow.

“Uhm, Junpei-kun,” Fuuka’s voice resonated in their heads, “what exactly is this Shadow doing to you?”

“Now is not the time, Fuuka!!!” Junpei whined loudly as the Dices enthusiastically humped his legs and back.


End file.
